


Руководство к действию

by DevilSoul, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, секс по датападу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерал Хакс считает, что фантазии не приносят реального удовольствия. Кайло Рен пытается его переубедить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руководство к действию

Хакс пытался сосредоточиться на отчёте лейтенанта, но из-за фантомных прикосновений смысл чужих слов ускользал. Хотелось оттянуть воротник формы, чтобы вздохнуть глубже. Призрачная рука то гладила внутреннюю сторону бедра, то ложилась тяжестью на колено. Сидящий рядом Кайло постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

 

«Если вам скучно, Рен, — мысленно проговорил Хакс и придвинулся ближе к столу, одёрнув китель, — можете уйти с брифинга. Никаких важных новостей нет, но мы пробудем здесь час как минимум».

 

Кайло замер на секунду, а потом едва заметно взмахнул рукой. Хакс почувствовал прикосновение к пояснице и напрягся.

 

«Рен, — начал он угрожающе. От осторожных движений Силы стало жарко и неуютно. — Вы меня отвлекаете».

 

«Генерал, — откликнулся Кайло, — а что бы подумали ваши подчиненные, — у Хакса внезапно перехватило дыхание от лёгкого давления на горле, — если бы они увидели вас тут, на столе? Открытым и отчаянно умоляющим вас трахнуть?»

 

Хакс шумно выдохнул. И повернулся к Кайло, посылая мысленно образы, какими способами он предпочёл бы убить магистра.

 

«Я бы держал их Силой, пока растягивал вас, — Кайло его игнорировал. Прикосновения с шеи спустились по груди и ниже, накрыли пах. — Делал бы это долго и тщательно, чтобы все видели, как вы краснеете, как портится ваша идеальная причёска. Слышали, как вы стонете, тихо, но так просяще».

 

«Вам известно такое понятие как _стыд_ , Рен?»

 

Кайло не слушал. Гладил тело Хакса Силой, незаметно поворачивая ладонь и шевеля пальцами.

 

«Но я бы всё равно не трахнул вас у них на глазах. Потому что вы только мой».

 

Хакс вздрогнул, когда Кайло поднялся из кресла. Настойчивые прикосновения исчезли, оставив Хакса… разочарованным? Он отвёл взгляд и позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть, когда Кайло молча скрылся за дверью. В конференц-зале стало тихо. Хакс жестом велел продолжить доклад, но так и не смог сосредоточиться в должной мере.

 

Стоило их с Кайло взаимной ненависти перерасти во что-то другое, но не менее взаимное, в голове начали возникать разнообразные картины того, что они могли бы осуществить ночью за закрытыми дверьми каюты. У Кайло оказалась богатая фантазия, а Хакс тренировал собственную выдержку. Он уже в красках представлял, что сделает с Кайло в их следующую встречу. Возможно, как и два дня назад, свяжет руки подтяжками и заставит кончить, не притронувшись к себе.

 

Но сразу после брифинга на комлинк пришло короткое сообщение о том, что «ипсилон», взяв курс на недостроенную базу Старкиллер, покинул ангар «Финализатора». От глухой волны раздражения на секунду сжались кулаки. Вылет снова не согласовали. Хакс весь оставшийся день уверял себя, что причина крылась именно в этом, пока раздавал указания младшему персоналу и договаривался о финальных поставках оборудования. Он задержался допоздна на капитанском мостике и вернулся в каюту уже после отбоя. Быстро принял душ и лёг на свежие простыни. Но уснуть сразу не получилось. Распалённый утренними словами Кайло, он никак не находил удобной позы для сна. Хакс лёг на спину и глубоко вздохнул. В темноте мелькнул голубой сигнал входящего сообщения. Хакс повернулся к тумбе и взял в руки датапад, разблокировав экран.

 

«Думаете обо мне?»

 

Хакс прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати, подложив для удобства подушку. Спать окончательно расхотелось.

 

«Вселенная не вращается вокруг вас, Рен».

 

«Вы не сказали _нет_ ».

 

«Какой толк от мыслей? Фантазии не приносят реального удовольствия».

 

«Я с вами не согласен».

 

«Переубедите меня».

 

Мигающие точки то появлялись, то исчезали: Кайло что-то удалял и набирал вновь.

 

«Вы же в одном белье, Хакс».

 

«Да».

 

«Тогда встаньте на колени и положите датапад перед собой».

 

Хакс усмехнулся, но волна дрожи прокатилась по телу. Приняв нужную позу, он отправил:

 

«Что дальше?»

 

«Коснитесь укуса на шее, который, я уверен, еще не сошёл».

 

Хакс надавил и потёр чувствительную кожу. Кайло оставлял их так, чтобы за воротом кителя ничего не было видно. Хакс не говорил вслух, но ему нравилась эта своеобразная забота.

 

«Я поставлю новый, когда вернусь. А пока — ноги чуть шире и сожмите сосок. Представьте, как я опущусь сверху и буду гладить спину, целуя между лопаток».

 

Хакс вздрогнул: ему действительно почудилось прикосновение к плечу.

 

«У вас такая приятная кожа. Вы знали? Нежная и так быстро краснеет».

 

В висках пульсировало. Жар расходился по телу, щекотал рёбра и стекал к низу живота. Щёки горели, во рту стало сухо.

 

«А теперь медленно проведите по груди и животу и опустите руку на пах. Бельё не снимать».

 

Хакс подчинился, и рука замерла на вставшем члене поверх ткани. Он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не толкнуться ей навстречу. Но Кайло ещё печатал.

 

«Сожмите себя, слабо. У вас уже стоит до боли, да?»

 

Хакс подавился выдохом, когда сжал пальцы, но всё ещё не двигался. Он собирался ответить «да», но тогда потерял бы равновесие. Кайло и не требовал ответ.

 

«Погладь себя».

 

Хакс закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.

 

«И не сдерживайся. Мне нравится твой хриплый голос, когда ты просишь сильнее, глубже. И как ты стонешь, когда кончаешь. Одна эта вибрация заставляет на миг потерять контроль».

 

Сердце застучало сильнее и чаще.

 

«А сейчас остановись».

 

Рука замерла на члене. Хакс глухо застонал, не смея продолжить.

 

«Ты ждёшь этого, да? Чтобы я позволил тебе снова двигаться. Ты сейчас как под воздействием Силы. Помнишь эти ощущения? Полная потеря контроля и мой рот на твоем члене, пока я отсасывал тебе в коридоре».

 

Хакс всхлипнул, бёдра дёрнулись от прошившей тело дрожи.

 

«Вспомни это, Хакс. Представь, как мои губы обхватывают головку и скользят ниже. Как я стяну с тебя бельё вместе с этим прикосновением. И сожму твою крепкую задницу. Она такая бледная, Хакс. Так и просит оставить розовый след от ладони или укуса. Я ведь услышу возмущенное шипение следом?»

 

Хакс стянул бельё до колен и начал дрочить в рваном ритме.

 

«Представь мой рот, покрасневшие губы вокруг члена. Как они легко скользят вверх-вниз. Как язык лижет головку».

 

Фантазия смешалась с воспоминаниями. Хакс ускорил движения. Он сейчас…

 

«Сожми основание члена, я не позволял тебе кончить так быстро».

 

Хакс разочарованно простонал и сделал, как просил Кайло. Он почти слышал этот властный голос у себя за спиной. Словно горячее дыхание шевельнуло волосы на затылке.

 

«А теперь найди смазку».

 

Хакс лёг на бок, чтобы отдышаться. Окончательно стянул с колен бельё и извлёк из тумбы флакон.

 

«Согрей её в пальцах и погладь между ягодиц. Без проникновения».

 

Хакс опёрся на подушку локтем, вновь вставая на колени, и завёл руку за спину. Член ныл, требуя внимания, но Хакс не прикоснулся к нему.

 

«Хорошо. После вчерашнего сможешь принять сразу два пальца? Если нет, то начни с одного».

 

Хакс не стал вчитываться в конец сообщения и вставил сразу два. Секундная боль помогла сосредоточиться, прогоняя туман перед глазами, и немного сбила возбуждение.

 

«Проверни пальцы».

 

Хакс снова застонал. Кайло всегда тщательно его растягивал: не жалел смазки, доводил своими пальцами до состояния, когда Хакс приказывал ему вставить, и гладил кожу на внутренней части бёдер. Рука находилась так близко к члену, но никогда не прикасалась как надо.

 

«Можешь добавить третий».

 

Хакс двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь. Ему было так невыносимо мало. Он ценил не только удовольствие, которое получал, деля постель с Кайло, но и чувство заполненности. Больше не в физическом смысле. Кайло наполнял пространство вокруг: своим запахом, вибрирующей от возбуждения Силой, прикосновениями, взглядами, голосом. А сейчас ничего этого не было. И Хакс ощущал пустоту.

 

На экране высветилось:

 

«Остановись».

 

И Хакс, взмокший, раскрасневшийся, доведённый почти до оргазма, послушался.

 

«Ты сейчас, конечно, не в том состоянии, но ответь: фантазии всё ещё не приносят удовольствия?»

 

Он набрал дрожащими пальцами:

 

«Нет».

 

А затем, промахиваясь и стирая лишние буквы:

 

«Реальность предпочтительнее».

 

Кайло не ответил.

 

Минуту спустя у закрытой каюты Хакса взломали код доступа. Кайло появился на пороге без шлема, но с датападом в руках. Он жадно обвел взглядом обнажённое тело Хакса и самодовольно улыбнулся.

 

— Ненавижу тебя, — бросил Хакс, тяжело дыша.

 

— Я знаю, — отозвался Кайло и шагнул к кровати, скидывая одежду.


End file.
